sdrawkcab
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Everything...everyone....is backwards. It's funny READ IT! Humor cause u picture it and laugh and laugh and laugh some more. Hiatus, removal in consideration
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my readers! This is a story that is Inuyasha reversed! Read to figure out what the hell that means!_

* * *

The hut exploded and as the roof caved in a girl in all red leaped from the smoldering ruins and flew towards the woods. She landed on the balls of her feet then began to run. Her silver hair flew out behind her and her golden eyes gazed triumphantly at the glowing jewel in her clawed hand. _Finally! A way for me to become all demon at last! _She thought to herself. She was just passing the God tree when suddenly: "_KAGOME!_" she heard before she was slammed into the tree from a hit to her chest. The jewel flew from her hand and she reached in vain to grab it. _No…_ She looked up her hand still reaching out and her vision starting to blur. She hung from the tree pinned by an arrow and the man who had shot the bow was standing a ways in front of her. "Sesshoumaru…but I thought…" she gasped before the spell of the arrow stopped her heart.

The man stumbled forward and picked up the jewel. His shoulder bled heavily and he was shaking. "I forgot what I…and now look what…" He muttered to himself. Behind him the villagers ran to assist him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" "Brother!" He heard calling. "You're badly injured."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and clutched the jewel tightly. "I won't live." He pressed the jewel into his little sisters hands and tried to fight the pain. "Take the Shikon no Tama. It must be burned with my body so no one will abuse its powers!" He managed to say before finally with one last gasp of pain he crumpled dead on the ground.

_

* * *

My name is Inuyasha Higurashi and I am just your average student, or at least I thought I was, until today._

_My 15th birthday. The day started like just any other; I got up got dressed, tied my hair back so the school officials couldn't carp about its unusual length and had breakfast. Normal right? Well that was the only part. I was walking through our home, which was an old shrine built hundreds of years ago. It has tons of outside huts. Inside one was an old hidden well, it was this one that started all the trouble. As I walked past it my sister Boutan stuck her head out and waved me over. _

"_Inuyasha the cat is stuck in the well and I can't…umm find him." She said._

_I came over and tousled her hair. "To creeped out to go down there huh?" I asked jokingly._

_She pouted at me then stuck her tongue out, rolled her eyes and shrugged. I took this to mean 'shut up but yeah'. I laughed at her before putting my bag down and heading down the few steps into the bottom of the well house. The cat came over to me as soon as I touched dirt but as I was bending down to pick her up I heard a strange noise coming from the inside of the sealed well._ What in the world?_ I thought and straightened. I had just fully turned towards the noise when the op exploded off and many arms shot out and grabbed me. Dimly behind me I heard my sister screaming but my main focus was the face before me. I would be the first to admit that my first thought on seeing this 'things' face was a mask. It was as white as plaster and as deadpan. Then came the realization that the naked torso, 4 extra arms, and a freakish face, were the parts of her that were_ normal_. The rest was beginning to resemble a green and purple centipede. And when I say 'beginning' I mean it started as bones and grew flesh._

_The woman turned her freakish face to me and gasped in wonder. "Oh to live once more. You must have it." She said and a long tongue slipped from between her lips to lick my cheek. "Give it to me!"_

_From that moment I just was freaking out. All I could think was_ 'gross what the hell gross what the hell'. _I shoved my hand into her face to try and get that disgusting tongue away from me. "Let go!" I shouted. In truth I didn't think anything would happen but to my surprise a blue light shot from my hand and the thing fell away murmuring about how it wanted a 'sacred jewel'._

* * *

So now Inuyasha is sitting on the bottom of the well unable to explain what he has been staring at for what seemed like hours. It was one of the centipede-woman-things..? arms.

Finally Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and looked towards the top of the well. "Hey Boutan…you there?" He yelled. He got no answer and turned to the stone sides. _I am getting out of here. _Inuyasha thought grabbing vines and stones to climb the sides. _No way am I hanging around to have that crazy lady look for her arm. _But when he climbed from the well he got the second biggest shock of his life, the first, of course, was the freak in the well: Inuyasha was outside, not in the well house and as far as the eye could see there was nothing but forest and mountain and clear blue skies; none of the metal glass and smog that he had grown up with.

Inuyasha turned in a circle facing every direction before spotting it: the tall branches of the God Tree, showing higher than the other trees. "Whatever the hells going on, I'll figure out when I reach the tree. I can get home from there." He muttered shoving his way through the dense bushes on the ground.

He got to the small clearing around the tree and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a girl sleeping against the tree. Roots bound her waist and shoulder to the bark a few feet off the ground and an arrow stood out from her chest seemingly piercing her heart. She had silver hair that seemed to reach her knees and blew gently in the breeze. She wore red, blood red, an old fashion jacket and balloon pants. But the thing that captivated his attention were her ears. They sat atop her head and were triangular dog ears. Uncontrollably he found himself, almost running forward in eagerness. Inuyasha reached forward and gently grabbed the silver velvety ears. For a few moments he just scratched till finally he was able to pull himself away. "Now that that is out of my system…" Inuyasha said turning away. He leaned back into the girl suddenly as arrows thunked into the wood around him. _Oh shit…_

"Who are you? Get away from her!" He heard behind him.

It wasn't long after that that Inuyasha found himself tied up and plopped into the middle of a small village. Now he wasn't sure about other people but he didn't normally see wooden villages with planks and rocks for roofs very often. Not only that but the women all wore kimonos and the men had top-knots. _Top-knots…what the hell is this? Feudal Japan?_ Someone in the crowd around him was talking about war, another a demon, then someone's voice shouted above the others. "Make way for High Priestess Kaede!" _Oh…my…god…_ Inuyasha thought as he saw the ancient woman heading through the crowd to me.

She wore a white shirt and red pants, identical to what his grandmother wore…a priestess outfit. She took the bow from her shoulder and its quiver and handed them to the man who had followed her through the crowd. Turning her wrinkled face back to Inuyasha, she stared at him through her one good eye before reaching into a pouch and throwing salt at him while saying "Demon begone!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Cut that out!" Inuyasha yelled shaking my head.

"Ye are not a demon?" She said and came closer. She grabbed Inuyasha by the chin and turned his face side to side examining him closely. _So similar in looks. _The old priestess said. "Look clever boy or be ye a half-wit?"

_Excuse me? _Inuyasha thought angrily and glared at her.

She straightened and said to herself, "It is there though I know not why." Then she motioned to the men to untie him and led him back to her hut. It was much later before she actually talked to him. She handed him a bowl of stew which he gratefully accepted.

"Oh good, food!" He thanked her.

"Ye must bear no grudge child, though I see now ye mean no harm, no one may come among us without being greeted with great distrust in these times of war." Kaede said.

"I guess I'm not in Tokyo anymore than huh?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Tok-y-o? Is that where ye are from?" The woman asked looking at him.

"Yeah…I should get going…"_ Though how I have no idea, _Inuyasha thought grumpily.

From outside there was a loud noise followed by people screaming. Kaede and Inuyasha ran outside to see what the commotion was. Kaede gasped in horror, "Mistress Centipede!" The centipede turned to us and threw the horse from her jaws to our feet. It landed with a meaty thunk, its ribs poking through the torn muscle and skin.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" She screamed.

"The Sacred Jewel?" Kaede said picking herself up from where she had fallen. "Ye have the Jewel?" She yelled turning to me.

"I don't know, I'm not even sure what it is!" Inuyasha said. He leaped to the side as Mistress Centipede dived towards him. A few villagers shot arrows at the demon trying to kill it but they bounced off harmlessly. "It doesn't work!" One yelled.

Kaede stood and leaned on her protector villager. "We must lure it to the dry well!"

"The dry well?" _The one I came out of! _Inuyasha thought. He spun looking in all directions. "Where is it? Where the light is shining right?" He said then sprinted towards the forest where a glow shone from the tree tops. "I'll draw her away!"

Kaede stared after the running youth, he was running straight for Kagome's forest. _How can he see the demonic light of the forest? _

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could down the path between the rice fields. "Dad, grandma, Boutan? Somebody please, help me!"

Deep in the forest beneath the god tree the girl pinned by the arrow pulsed. Once, twice before her hands clenched and unclenched her claws ready for slashing. She opened her eyes and the golden orbs glared out at the night. "I can smell it. The blood of the one who killed me…and it's coming closer!" Her hand moved to pull out the arrow but it zapped her hand away. She was still pinned.

Inuyasha began running up the hill towards the forest edge while behind him Mistress Centipede yelled again to give her the Jewel. "I told you I don't have it!" Inuyasha yelled. Mistress Centipede dove into the ground beneath his feet and he found himself flying forward and landing beneath the large god tree.

"Hello Sesshoumaru…playing with bugs now are we?" A voice filled with disdain said above his head.

Inuyasha looked up and met the angry eyes of the girl with the dog ears. _Did she just talk? _"You're alive?" He whispered.

"Why don't you kill her like you did me?" She said then frowned. "You look pretty dumb there Sesshoumaru. The Sesshoumaru I knew wouldn't waste his time."

Inuyasha grunted then stood up angrily. "Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, who ever he is, he's not me because I am…"

The girl gazed up in to the trees, "She's here."

Suddenly Mistress Centipede dropped from the tree tops straight at Inuyasha. He fell back and threw his arms over his head but Mistress Centipede didn't reach him. A few spears with ropes attached to them had slammed into her side and were pulling her back from him. "So I was saved." Inuyasha muttered.

"You're pathetic Sesshoumaru," The girl said in disgust.

Once again Inuyasha got up angrily. "I already told you! I am not him who ever he is." He started walking up the plants until his face was close to the girls.

"And I am telling you, you have to be. 'Cause if you weren't there is no way you could smell…" She trailed off and sniffed at the boy, now so close. "You're not him…" She said half confused, half worried.

"I know my name is Inuyasha. Inu-Yasha!" He said forcefully.

"You're right. Sesshoumaru was much more attractive." The girl said gazing at him.

_Excuse me?_ Inuyasha thought. But before he could say anything else hands grabbed onto his side and tried to yank him away. Out of instinct he reached out and grabbed what ever he could reach: the girls' hair. "Let go of me!" He yelled at Mistress Centipede.

"Ow you let go of me!" The girl said, she was unable to move forward from the tree but her head was pulled forward trying to ease the pain in her scalp.

Behind the trio one of the villagers turned to Kaede, "Lady Kaede! She has awakened!"

_How can that be? The seal should have held forever! _Kaede thought in shock.

The centipede growled. "Give me the sacred jewel!"

The girl's eyes narrowed, _Sacred jewel? _

Inuyasha let go of the girls hair with one hand and fling it into the centipedes face. "LET GO!" The light exploded from his hands again and all the arms fell from the centipede. Inuyasha landed hard on the ground and looked down to see something bright shining from under his shirt. "What's that?" He whispered seconds before Mistress centipede bit into the glow and flung him into the air.

Inuyasha fell hard and saw a small jewel fly from the wound in his stomach. _That was inside of me?_

They both hit the ground at the same time and Inuyasha heard the girl shout to pick up the jewel. Before he could touch it though, the centipede slung him into the tree and pinned him against the girls' body.

"Don't you dare!" The girl yelled as Mistress Centipede ate the jewel.

"You can do nothing pinned there." She said and exploded.

The girl looked down at Inuyasha, "Can you…pull out this arrow?"

Inuyasha looked up at her and from behind him Kaede yelled, "No, if you free Kagome she'll kill us all."

The girl, Kagome looked at the old woman and snarled, "At least with me you have a chance to live! Mistress Centipede will just eat you all!" She looked down at Inuyasha. "What about you? You want to die?"

Inuyasha shook his head and started to reach for the arrow. "You better be able to fight!" Kagome grinned. Inuyasha grabbed the arrow and began to yank at it. It didn't move for a moment then it exploded into magic dust.

Kagome pulsed a few times then began to laugh. Mistress Centipede screamed and tried to smash us but Kagome ripped open her sides.

Mistress Centipede screamed and turned to Kagome, "Insolent child!"

Kagome grinned and slashed at Mistress Centipede. "Nasty Hag! Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Suddenly Kagome was hard to follow as she darted forward and sliced through Mistress Centipede. _Damn she is a good fighter! _Inuyasha thought watching from where he had been thrown again.

Soon all that was left was twitching body parts that were trying to reconnect. "Find the glowing flesh! That's where the jewel is!" Lady Kaede said running up to Inuyasha. "Else she'll revive!"

"What? Tell me your joking?" Inuyasha said glancing around quickly. He saw the jewel and pointed it out to Kaede. She plucked the jewel from the flesh and pressed it into Inuyasha's hands. "What?"

"Ye must protect it now." She said. _Ye who look so much like my dead brother. _"Demons will hunt for this."

"Why do I want a jewel that demons want?" Inuyasha asked staring at the small ball in his hands.

A bone shattered behind him and Kagome cracked her knuckles, her amber eyes were wide with glee and her silver hair was hanging around her shining. "Exactly. Give it to me and I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."

Inuyasha stared at her and backed up a step. "What?" _She's not the heroine?_

_

* * *

_

LoL I was sitting in my room one day and was like...I want to switch everyones places! So I did and this is how it came out. Let me know. I don't know if anyone else has done this, I haven't seen anyone elses but I didn't bite it off anyone so don't be mean to me. The characters aren't mine. And most of the story is straight from the show.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Why do I want a jewel that demons want?" Inuyasha asked staring at the small ball in his hands._

_A bone shattered behind him and Kagome cracked her knuckles, her amber eyes were wide with glee and her silver hair was hanging around her shining. "Exactly. Give it to me and I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you."_

_Inuyasha stared at her and backed up a step. "What?" _She's not the heroine?

* * *

Kagome stood in front of him and cracked her knuckles, "I'll make it simple. If you want to live give me the Jewel!"

Inuyasha backed up a few steps in fear and confusion. _But…but I thought that she was a heroine…not the villain. She saved me! _Behind him Kaede called out to him. "No! Inuyasha! Ye must not let her have it!"

Inuyasha looked down into his hand and studied the small Jewel that he held. _This little bead…so harmless by itself…but in contact with a magical being it becomes something that causes great harm. _Inuyasha closed his fist over the jewel and looked back up at the angry girl.

The girl crouched into a fighting position and glared him. "Do you think that I am nice little boy? I'm not, because you reek of the man who killed me!" She yelled and swung her claws at him.

Inuyasha dodged just in time to avoid being killed. When he struggled back to his feet and looked at the spot where he had been standing, Kagome sat on all fours at the edge of a huge pit that she had carved from the ground.

"Next time…" Kagome said starting back to her feet. "I will cut you in half."

Inuyasha looked at the ground then at the girl incredulous, "You were really trying to kill me weren't you!"

One of the villagers who stood back in the woods behind the two shook with fear and called out to Kaede. "Lady Kaede! I think Mistress Centipede would have been the better choice!"

Lady Kaede shook her head at their folly and reached into her haori to bring out a necklace of rosary beads. She held it in her hands and closed her eyes to pray.

Kagome started foreward again but stopped in her tracks a few feet from Inuyasha and grabbed at the necklace that Kaede had sent around her neck. "What is this you old hag?" She screamed turning to face the old woman.

Inuyasha turned to run but Kaede yelled out to him. "Use a spell of subjugation! Your word will bind her!"

Inuyasha ran from Kagome when she charged at him again. _Spell of subjugation? What the hell is that? _He dodged again as Kagome took another swing at him. He landed on his butt and stared at her as she moved for the jewel that had slipped from his hands when he hit the ground. He noticed the ears that he had had such fascination with moving in her eagerness and it inspired him. "SIT GIRL!" He yelled. For a moment the rosarys around Kagome's neck glowed and her eyes widened in shock a second before she was slammed into the ground. Inuyasha got to his feet and grabbed the jewel backing up a few feet as Kagome began to tug on the necklace.

"YOU OLD HAG! WHAT THE HELLIS THIS?" She shouted.

Kaede stepped up beside Inuyasha. "Would ye be so kind..."

Inuyasha pointed at Kagome. "Sit girl." And she slammed into the ground again. _Well...that wasn't really all that difficult..._

* * *

**_So tell me, what do you guys think? Good? Sorry it took so long...I wasn't sure I wanted to continue but I decided what the hell and here it is!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Is it? Yes...its FINALLY CHAPTER 3 YAYAY PARTY MAN! PARTY!_**

* * *

The next morning found Kaede and Inuyasha sitting by the fire pit in Kaede's house as Kaede explained what exactly the Jewel was. "It is the Jewel of Four Souls, it holds tremendous power and can grant the wish of any who possess it. Not only demons desire it though. Some humans desire it to further their petty grasping needs."

Inuyasha snorted and his eyes went to Kagome who lay off to the side tapping her claws impatiently. "Speaking of petty…why are you still here anyway?" After last night Kagome had followed them but had made no further attempt to take the jewel. She just sat brooding inside the hut, ostentatiously ignoring them all.

Kagome glared over her shoulder at the strange boy who had the power to make her eat dirt. "I am waiting for the jewel." She said as if it was obvious.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and held up the jewel to show it off. "Why do you want it anyway? Aren't you already powerful? I mean you took care of that centipede lady pretty easily."

Kaede set the iron she had been poking the fire with down and turned to stare at Kagome. "She's only a half-demon."

Wood splintered as Kagome punched through the ground in the blink of an eye. "I am getting sick of you talking as if you know me hag!" She glared at Kaede and growled.

"Ye don't remember me then? I am Kaede, younger sister to Sesshomaru, the priest who bound ye to that tree." She said settling back comfortably.

"Kaede? Oh you were that little whelp that always followed him around right?" Kagome said looking her over thoughtfully before laying back down. "If you are this old, Sesshomaru must be pushing 100. I'm glad I don't have to worry about getting old. Not yet anyway."

"Sesshomaru didn't worry either. Sesshomaru died." Kaede said.

Kagome's flinch almost went unnoticed. _Died…_ "Well that's just one more thing I don't need to worry about then."

Kaede's eyes almost smirked at her, "I wouldn't start celebrating Kagome. I now know that Inuyasha is my brothers reincarnation."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede confused. "I'm you're brothers reincarnation? But how can that be?"

Kaede didn't answer straight out and left Inuyasha to ponder to himself. _You look like him, you have his powers…and the Jewel came from your body. You are his reincarnation. You born again to protect it._

* * *

Inuyasha wandered around the village in a daze trying to take everything in. _Alright…I am in Feudal Japan, there are real live demons and I am supposed to protect this Jewel from the demons that will KILL me to get it. _Inuyasha came back to himself at the sound of his name.

"It's the reincarnation of Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Inuyasha." The villagers were saying and bowing to him.

_What the hell? _Inuyasha thought before fleeing to the edge of the village. Along the way villagers got in his path and pressed items on him, different foods, different odds and ends. Finally he was out of the village and under the tree Kagome had fled to. He looked up at her where she sat, her silver hair shinning in the sun. He fingered the fruit in his hand before chucking it at her head.

Kagome caught it and turned to glare at him. "What do you want?"

"The villagers gave me all this food. Share it with me?" Inuyasha said giving her a small smile. Kagome growled but joined him on the ground eating silently never taking her eyes off him. Finally Inuyasha put down the fruit he was eating and glared at her. "You really hate me don't you?"

Kagome gave him a sickening smile. "You make me retch!"

Inuyasha looked away and sighed. "I'm not Sesshomaru. I am Inuyasha. Inu-ya-sha! Can you be a little nicer?"

Kagome laughed and stood up putting her hands on her hips. "Do you think I am a fool? I don't care _who _you are. I wont show you any mercy when I take the Jewel from you." _The stupid boy. Does he think I could ever mix **him **up with Sesshomaru? _Kagome let out an evil chuckle.

Inuyasha picked up his fruit again and looked at it, mumbling. "Mercy huh? Well all I have to do is say 'sit'…" Kagome slammed to the ground and Inuyasha laughed and shook his hand apologetically unable to stop. "I'm sorry it was an accident!"

Kagome raised her head from the ground and growled at Inuyasha but said no more.

* * *

That night Inuyasha lay in Kaede's hut staring at the ceiling as he waited for morning to come or sleep to claim him. _It's been two days. I have to get home somehow. Mom, grandpa, Boutan…I'll get home soon. You must be so worried. _A few seconds later sleep overwhelmed Inuyasha and he fell into an exhausted rest.

Kagome sat on the fence outside the hut and watched as a crow landed on the window of the hut. Finally she flicked a pebble at it sending it flying away into the sky. _There's the first demon. They are beginning to sense the Jewel already. A crow demon means trouble though._

* * *

When Inuyasha got up the next morning he snuck from the village. If they had known where he was going they would have tried to stop him. He sighed as he leaned against a tree to think. _I came out of the bone-eaters well after falling into it. Maybe…if I go back there I can get home the same way. _Inuyasha fingered the Jewel around his neck as he thought unaware of the eyes that watched him. Finally he sighed and started further into the woods. _It's worth looking into. _He passed many clearings but none were the clearing that held the well. He was getting very frustrated when he found it and was oblivious to the sounds of movement around him in his annoyance. _The well! _He thought spying it at last. He started into the clearing but hands grabbed him and he heard voices saying, 'we have him'. _What the hell is going on! _He thought before his eyes were covered and he felt someone hit him and he became dizzy.

* * *

**_Writing this I realized...the beginning is very slow...well review and I'll post soon. Much love from B.D.!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: so long in coming and now it is here!!!

* * *

"We grabbed the boy commander!" Inuyasha heard a voice say as he finally regained his awareness. He opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by a group of bandits. _What the hell? _He thought and pushed against the arms holding him to the ground.

"He sure dresses oddly." One of the men said running his hand down Inuyasha's sleeve. "He is rather attractive though."

Some of the other men rolled their eyes as Inuyasha's head jerked around. _A gay bandit? That's just wrong! _"Let me go! Who are you people?" Ahead of him a massive man shifted. Inuyasha look at the fat large man but didn't fear his size, he felt something off about him. His skin was pale, to pale for this time of year and he seemed to be unsteady on his feet.

"The Jewel. Give me the Jewel." The man garbled.

Inuyasha scowled as he swallowed against his disgust. This man was nasty! He was trying to drink sake and it was spilling all over him. _Damn it. How do I get out of this?_

_

* * *

THAT IDIOT! Kagome thought running after the scent of Inuyasha. __What the hell is he thinking running off? No wonder the idiot got kidnapped. And what the hell were you thinking taking the Jewel with you!_Kagome thought running after the scent of Inuyasha.

* * *

"Give me the Jewel of Four Souls." The giant said leaning forward.

He grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt front and lifted him off the ground before throwing him back. Inuyasha heard a snap as the cord holding the Jewel broke and the giant clutched it in his fist. _"Not only demons…but men who can be worse will be after the Jewel." _Inuyasha heard Kaede say in his mind. "Give it back!" He yelled jumping for the mans fist. A sword point had Inuyasha jumping back as he avoided it. But when he fell back he fell right into the arms of the leaders men. _Damn it! Damn it! This is not good! _

"Hold on to him." The leader said stumbling to straighten out his legs.

"What a waste." The gay bandit said running his hand through Inuyasha's hair.

_Ugg! _Inuyasha thought fighting the hold they had on him. _Come on, come on, if I can just get free! _He looked up as the boss stood in front of him and raised his sword and he felt his heart pounding with fear as the sword came slashing down. He felt a rain of blood and heard a dying cry but it wasn't his! The boss had missed Inuyasha killing the man holding on to Inuyasha's arm.

The boss laughed. "Made a mistake. Next time it'll be your neck."

"M…master?" The bandits muttered fearfully moving away from Inuyasha and their boss.

Inuyasha could see the bosses face more clearly and it was even paler than he had thought before. He looked…like death. _What is this? There is something seriously wrong with this guy. _Inuyasha turned and ran for the door, _this is my chance!_

"You die!" The boss said rambling after Inuyasha.

"Not gonna happen!" Inuyasha yelled back over his shoulder and threw himself to the side as the boss swung at him. He got sprayed with more blood as the boss took the heads off two of his men and Inuyasha gagged with the strong smell of blood. He saw a spear not to far from him and when the boss charged again he lifted it up and pointed it at him. "This is longer! You can't reach me!" He said smugly then cursed when the boss sliced the top of the spear off. _Damn it…should have thought bout that. It's sharp enough to go through bone and muscle, of course it can go through wood retard! _He ducked his head and tried to use the shaft of the spear as a block when the boss took another swing. _This is it. _Inuyasha closed his eyes to brace himself but he heard a twang as the sword connected with something harder than it and a ring as it snapped in half and the blade slammed into the floor. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome standing in front of him the blade having broken over her shirt. _Dude she is hot! _He thought staring up at his rescuer. "You came to save…" He started smiling at her gratefully.

"Where's the Jewel?" She asked turning to look at him.

"Not me." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"No duh! Now where is the Jewel?!" She said glaring at him. When the boss shambled up to her she turned around and glared. "So here is where you are." She sniffed the air and scowled as she raised her sleeve to cover her noise. "What a vile scent. Smells like a half-decayed corpse." Inuyasha blinked at the phrasing and turned to look at the boss more closely. Kagome cracked her fingers and slashed at the breast plate of the man. "Show yourself crow demon!"

The armor cracked down the center and fell off to the sides showing a gaping hole in the center of the body's chest and a three-eyed crow poking its head out of the hole. Inuyasha and the bandits gagged when they saw the nasty carcass and Inuyasha heard one of the men throw up. _At least I'm not the one throwing up._

Kagome continued to scowl at the demon, "Been eating chest all night to make yourself a nice bloody nest?"

"The master is dead?" "I thought he was acting a mite odd." The bandits whispered amongst themselves as Inuyasha studied the crow and Kagome. Kagome was talking to the demon as if it could understand her. Did a crow demon understand human speech? "That's sick." He said glaring at the demon. _Killing him to live in his chest. That's nasty._

The crow cawed and struggled around inside the chest and Kagome once again covered her noise from the scent. "Your too weak to fight your own battles and you can't manipulate the living huh?" The boss shambled over to another sword and picked it up. Kagome growled and jumped forward as the body raised its arm to slice at him. "Come out of that putrid mass!" She snarled and punched claws first into the hole that the crow was hiding in. Inuyasha fought hard to keep his stomach down at the squelching sound that Kagomes fist made entering the corpse and he heard another bandit lose his lunch. Kagome growled louder as the crow ripped its way out of the back of the body with the Jewel clutched in its beak. "The Jewel!" She cried pulling her arm out of the corpse. She looked around frantically and grabbed a nearby spear and threw it at the crow who dodged it. "You won't get away! Come back coward!" Her eyes lit on a bow and set of arrows and she grinned. _You are so dead now crow!_ She grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and winced at the feel of his skin beneath her fingers. With the other hand she grabbed the weapons and dragged Inuyasha outside.

Inuyasha pulled against Kagome's grip but it was harder than the bandits. He cried out in shock as Kagome threw him onto her back and his legs gripped her hips tightly. _Oh…my…god!_

Kagome could smell him too well and she scowled as she ran. "He will not get away." She handed the bow and arrows over her shoulder and the boy just stared at them. "Don't just sit there idiot. Shoot it!"

"What?" He asked looking at the bow. "I don't know how to shoot a bow."

"That crow demon feeds on humans. Think of what will happen if he gets stronger." Kagome said thinking fast. She watched as the crow swallowed the Jewel. _Damn!_

_He swallowed it! _Inuyasha thought gripping the bow. "Fly steady." He yelled down to Kagome.

"I will." Kagome said smiling grimly. _Once she kills the bird I have no more use for her. The ground is a long way down. _"One shot boy! Sesshomaru was a master of the bow!" She felt a clutch in her chest at the thought of Sesshomaru but it just fed her anger at him. _How dare that bastard try to kill me!_

"I told you I'm Inuyasha not Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled tempted to tug on the silver hair laying under him. He looked up at the bird and drew an arrow onto the string. _But right now I need your help Sesshomaru. _He lined up the sight of the arrow and fired and it flew straight and true…

For about 10 feet. Then it fell from the sky. Kagome almost dropped right there. _That was horrible. _

"Are you sure Sesshomaru was a master at the bow?" Inuyasha asked, _cause if I got his bow power he sucked ass._

"I'm sure that you're not _him._" Kagome said frustrated. The bird exploded into a bigger shape and she growled. _Damn it.

* * *

_

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**_THE LONG AWAITED AND ANTICIPATED_**

* * *

The villagers seemed so calm. They didn't feel the sense of doom coming that Inuyasha did. _Get off the roads, get off the roads! _Inuyasha thought to himself. He saw one of the villagers look up and question the size of the animal coming at them.

"A bird?"

The other behind him looked up as well. "No bird has that tail…"

"What is it then?" The first growled under his breath embarrassed at being called out.

A woman closer to the bridge screamed as it came closer. "My baby!" Inuyasha gasped as the demon flew off with a child in its arms.

Kagome growled louder, "Damn it, the change has started!" She kicked up speed as Inuyasha clutched her shoulders tightly as she watched the child cry and scream as he was dragged further into the sky.

Inuyasha stared at the demon bird then at the back of Kagome's head. "You don't mean…its going to eat him!?!"

Kagome snorted, "I told you! That crow-demon feeds on humans! It's too bad that the weight of his prey slows him down isn't it…too bad for the crow that is." She began to chuckle. She lunged at the demon, claws driving for the head. "Feel my claws bastard!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hair and tugged. "No, idiot! Save the boy first!" He leapt off Kagomes back and wrapped his arms around the child dragging both the child and the bird further toward the ground.

Kagome cursed as her swing went wild. "You fool! What do you think you're-shit!" She yelled as the bird wiped its head around to try to bite Inuyasha who clung to its foot. "Demon begone!" She yelled finally getting a good connection and slicing the demon to bits.

Inuyasha hit the ground hard but the child was clutched safely in his arms. He scrambled into a sitting position and wrenched the clawed foot off the childs arm. _What the hell is up with this place? Everything tries to kill and eat humans? Isn't there other prey around? _He thoughtto himself. The child clung to him tightly, "It's okay you're safe now." He said patting the childs back with one hand while he awkwardly held the foot with his other hand. A sickening sound came from all around him and he looked up to see the bits and pieces of what used to be crow-demon twitched and began to move.

"Boy!" Kagome called landing not far away. "Do you see the Jewel?" Suddenly the crow bits leapt into the air and began to piece itself together. "Feh!" Kagome muttered ignoring the surprised calls of the villagers.

Inuyasha stared up at the crow as it flew off and concentrated. There it was! That glowing spot beneath the wing. "I see it! Under its wing!" He called out stepping forward as the boys mother came and grabbed him.

Kagome leapt and managed to only get his tail as it twisted out of reach. "Curse the thing!" She muttered and landed as Inuyasha ran up to her side. "It'll g on flying---until its hell-born corpse absorbs the whole blasted Jewel." _You stupid girl, it's all your fault._

_I've got to do something fast! But…_Inuyasha jerked surprised when the foot in his hand started pulling hard against his grip. _I've got it! _He pulled an arrow out of his quiver and used the tie of his school uniform to tie the foot to the arrow.

Inuyasha pulled the arrow tight in the bow. "This time…" He aimed carefully while around him people muttered doubts.

Kagome snorted at the arrow. "You can't hit it. Not as feeble with the bow as you are."

Inuyasha growled under his breath then yelled loudly. "It will hit!" With a snap the arrow flew into the air.

Kagome blinked as she noticed the demon's foot tied to the arrow that was flying straight and true. _The demon's own leg!! _

_If this Shikon Jewel makes him regenerate…_Inuyasha thought clenching the bow tightly in his fist and praying. _Then the legs got to head back to the rest of the body…right?_ The arrow kept going, much farther and longer than the first time he'd shot the arrow. With a thud loud enough to be heard as far below as they were the arrow smacked into the demons side.

One of the villagers fell onto his butt. "He…HE STRUCK IT!!" He cried out as Inuyasha cheered.

Suddenly a louder noise was heard, a cracking as though a piece of glass was shattering into a thousand pieces. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the sky as it glowed brightly confused and dazed by the light. Suddenly the ball of light burst out and little bits of light flew out in all directions. Over a mile away Kaede was looking into the sky and thinking that something had gone very wrong.

* * *

Inuyasha was hanging on to Kagome's back a few minutes later as they searched for the Jewel that the demon had taken and Kagome was getting extremely annoyed at the time it was taking. _Something about that flash…_Inuyasha thought remembering the cracking sound and the bright light. _It chills me to the bone._

Kagome's angry voice broke into his thoughts. "Are you sure the Jewel's this way fool?!"

Inuyasha nodded, "I just…have this feeling that…" The sound of a flying object broke in this time and they both looked up to see the head of the demon flying at them.

"So quickly?" Kagome yelled watching as it flew swiftly toward them.

Inuyasha stared confused. The last time the demon had been killed all of it had come back…why just a bit of it this time?

Kagome chuckled to herself. "At last we go head to head huh?" She leapt into the air and slammed the palm of her hand down onto the demons head and crushed it into the ground. "Die demon!" A pretty stone popped out from under Kagomes hand and Inuyasha moved forward to pick it up.

Kagome turned ready to grab the Jewel and stopped staring at the little piece that Inuyasha held in his hand. "The Jewel-"

"Um…" Inuyasha muttered studying the stone shard in his hand. "I guess it could be…a little piece…of the Jewel." He chuckled embarrassed. _Oh shit…_

"No…NO!" Kagome yelled slamming her fist into the ground. "HOW CAN THIS BE?"

* * *

**_Sorry about it taking so long!!!_**

_**Dedicated to **Star Sapphirex and Kinkatia **for reviewing! You guys made me want to update so here you go!**_


End file.
